


1:31AM | 2jae

by pchyjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae cuddling, Jaebum is tired, M/M, Spooning, cuddling on the couch, cuddling to sleep, jaebum is stressed, lapslock, writing songs, youngjae helps jaebum write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pchyjae/pseuds/pchyjae
Summary: jaebum has been really busy with composing songs and he didn't realise that he hasn't been spending time with his boyfriend, youngjae.
Relationships: 2jae - Relationship, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Youngjae/Jaebum, bumjae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1:31AM | 2jae

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on wattpad (@-xlegends) but i'm going to start to post here.
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

jaebum had another late night producing songs. he would much rather be in bed, fast asleep, but he had no choice. he had to do it if he wanted good feedback in their next comeback. after their previous comebacks and seeing how they haven't had the greatest feedback, he was trying everything he could to get the results he was longing for. 

jaebum was quite disappointed with himself after the responses they had with their previous comeback. it wasn't necessarily that people were hating on them. it was just that they didn't get the awards he personally wanted them to get. 

the only person that he was disappointed in was himself and no one else. he knew that he couldn't blame any of the other boys. they weren't the ones who produced the songs so it isn't their fault. it was jaebum's. it was his fault for not producing better songs. or songs that will attract attention towards their group. or music that will make their audience like them more. 

jaebum couldn't help but feel as though he was failing not only himself but everyone else as well. he felt like he was failing his boys, his family and their company. he didn't want to be the reason why jyp wasn't getting a lot of income. he wants to help everyone. but he couldn't and that's what was bringing him down.

he felt sorry for his mum especially. she was worried sick at home about him, not knowing how he is because he hasn't called in so long. he knew that he should call her soon but he felt like he would just break down crying if he did. he missed his mum so much and talking to her would only make him more emotional than he already is. he decided that he would call her when he was less stressed out and not so busy, not that it was going to happen any time soon. 

he had been trying his best to write songs for the past few hours, but he couldn't. he couldn't think of anything. his mind was completely blank. normally ideas and lyrics came flooding into his head but nothing was happening right now. he knew that he wanted to write a song about love and how it can make one feel or about a relationship where things are going great for both people.

jaebum was too busy producing songs and trying to come up with ideas that he didn't realise that the one that he loved the most, and adored, was hurting. he was so stressed out to the point where he would just completely ignore everything anyone said. he wanted to do it fast only so he could sleep. little did he know, his one and only boyfriend couldn't go to sleep. 

it was in the early mornings when youngjae decided to go to jaebum's recording studio and see what he was up to. he had been up all night, worried sick about the older. he didn't want jaebum to put himself through so much stress. he didn't like seeing jaebum in the morning all groggy and half-asleep. the sight of jaebum slowly becoming sick shattered his heart. 

youngjae even tried to make breakfast for jaebum one morning, knowing that he had stayed up late until late morning. youngjae wanted to do something nice for him for once, but jaebum didn't even accept his efforts. jaebum completely brushed it off saying that he wasn't hungry. youngjae knew that jaebum wasn't trying to be rude but it still hurt his feelings. he felt like he had been stabbed multiple times in the heart. the least jaebum could've done was say thank you but he didn't even do that. 

youngjae walked into the sight of jaebum lying his head on the desk with his eyes closed. his breathing was slow and steady. it seemed as if jaebum had fallen asleep whilst working. youngjae was relieved to see that jaebum was asleep. seeing the calm and relaxed look on his face made youngjae very happy. however, the feeling of happiness was overtaken by the feeling of guilt. 

youngjae felt guilty cause he wasn't help jaebum. he felt guilty because he thought that it was his fault that jaebum had to go through all of this. if youngjae had only put in a little more effort, then this wouldn't have had to happen. youngjae couldn't help but tear up a bit at the thought of jaebum hurting himself emotionally and mentally. he didn't want him to go though that anymore. 

youngjae came up to jaebum and just sat next to him casually. he put head on the desk next to jaebum's and just admired his beauty. he absorbed in all the details of his face. like how his mouth was slightly parted, helping him breathe because he had a blocked nose. and how his eyes were completely closed and relaxed as if they hadn't been staring at the desktop screen for hours on end. and how his cheek was slightly squished because it was resting on the table lightly. 

but despite all these details that youngjae was taking in, he couldn't help but notice the dried up streaks of tears that had been running down jaebum's soft, pale cheek. however, the old ears were soon covered up with new ones. jaebum may have been asleep, but he was still crying. he couldn't help it. in his sleep, he was seeing all these different scenarios in his head and he couldn't help but get very emotional. 

youngjae couldn't stand seeing jaebum crying any longer. he got up quickly and went back into his room. he rummaged through all his drawers. he was looking for something special. he looked and looked until he found it. he went through his whole closet, he went through the nightstand, he went through his drawers but he couldn't find it. 

until he decided to check in his box that he kept under his bed. it was a box where he kept all his special memories that he wanted to cherish forever. he had moments and photos from when he was a child up until now. he threw everything out of the box to find the notebook he was looking for. 

this notebook was very dear to him. he had written so many different things in there. he mainly wrote song lyrics. whenever he felt down, he would always write songs if he could. seeing jaebum made him remember that he had written a song not too long ago. he was having a hard time knowing that jaebum was pushing himself to the limits and he couldn't help but write a song. 

he didn't tell anyone about the song that he wrote because it meant a lot to him. but he would give it to jaebum in a heartbeat if it meant that the jaebum, that he loves and knows, will come back. he was flicking through all of the pages, looking for the page that meant a lot to him. once he had found it, he ran back the the studio with the ripped page from the notebook in his hand. 

he was prepared to give it to jaebum and record it. he wanted his jaebum to come back. he wanted to spend more time with jaebum in the morning and night and not have to worry about jaebum overworking himself. he busted through the doors of the studio, only to be greeted by the sight of jaebum awake and his face in his hands. his broad shoulders were moving up and down fast, suggesting that he was sobbing. 

"bummie..." youngjae muttered under his breath. but it was still loud enough for jaebum to hear. 

jaebum looked up with bloodshot, puffed up eyes. his nose was running and his lips were chapped and dry. youngjae immediately went to hold the older in his arms. he whispered comforting words in his ears and gently stroked his hair. jaebum continued crying. he had been crying for hours so it surprised him that he still had tears left in his system. 

"bummie, please don't cry. don't worry, i'll help you. i have a song for you if you want it. i know it may not be the best but i hope that it will help you. you have been down for so long and i don't like seeing you be like this. i want the happy, cheery you back. it's not pleasant to see you ignoring everyone. i just hope that this helps y-" youngjae was cut off with a peck on his cheeks. 

they may have been dating for years but youngjae still got flustered over the small things that jaebum did. 

"thank you so much sunshine. you don't know how much i appreciate it. thank you, thank you, thank you." jaebum placed soft kisses all over youngjae's face with every thank you he said. and with that, they both started recording.

__

"i am waiting for you" youngjae sang the last part of the song. 

jaebum was sitting outside of the recording the studio, monitoring youngjae's part. he was so entranced by youngjae that he didn't realise the small amount of tears pooling in his eyes. the song is so beautiful and held so much meaning behind it. you could tell that it was sincere and the two boys were singing the words from their hearts. 

the emotion that they both sang with was somewhat overwhelming. it was almost as if you could hear the tears that they were holding back. it was their breaking point and they were trying hard to not fall apart and start crying. they sang so softly and gently, almost as if they were there holding on to you for support and to help you. every word that they sang was held with strong emotion and honesty. 

they both sat there for a while thinking about the song they just created. they were staring at each other, appreciating one another's presence. like the song had said, they were hoping that other was doing well and not hurting them self. after a while, the chairs started feeling uncomfortable so they moved to the large couch that was in the studio. they were sitting there, jaebum embracing youngjae like his life depended on it. youngjae sat in between jaebum's legs with his head resting on jaebum's chest 

"sunshine... those are such beautiful lyrics. where did you get the idea for this song? it sounds like you were in a lot of pain." jaebum asked in a soft manner.

"it was about you jaebum. i wrote the song because i was worried about you. i was worried that you were hurting yourself by working so hard. it hurt me knowing that you were doing so much on your own and without the help of anyone else. i wanted to help you somehow but i didn't know how to. i was kind of hoping that a moment would come where i didn't have to think about it and i would just know what to do. i guess this is one of those moments. i immediately knew what i had to do. i wrote this song a while back, when you started pressuring yourself. i was really upset and i hoped that this song would remind you that you should take care of yourself too. there's no use in making others happy when you yourself aren't happy. i want you to be happy first and to feel like you have accomplished your happiness before worrying about the contentment of others. you also started to get sick around that time and it only broke my heart more. knowing that you wouldn't stop staying up late despite being very ill. i tend to write songs whenever i feel a really strong emotion. i was deeply hurt at the time i wrote this and it was almost as if i was calling out for you. i wanted to reach you somehow. if it wasn't going to be through my actions then it would have to be through a song. and that's when i wrote this song. a song to reach out to the one i love the most and i hope that that person does well and doesn't get sick any time soon. i hope that that person will take care of them self." youngjae went on a bit of a tangent but he was glad that he got his thoughts out. he really needed jaebum to hear this. 

"i didn't know that you felt like that. i wish i noticed earlier. i wouldn't have put you through so much pain if i had known. but i'm so glad that you tried to reach out to me somehow even when i was going through a very tough time. i was trying so hard to not show how i truly feel to anyone but you broke that wall. i couldn't help but break down when you came in. i wasn't fully asleep and i could feel your eyes on me. i got emotional knowing that there was someone there who cares. someone who attempts to understand how i feel and what i am thinking. i'm so happy that i have found you and that has lead me to somehow find myself as well. before i met you, i used to be the worst person ever. i used to not care about anything but then you came and my whole completely flipped. you led me on a path to light. you helped me start caring about the people around me. you helped me start caring about myself and my own well being. i want to thank you for that. without you, i wouldn't be able to find who i truly am. so thank you choi youngjae. for helping me find myself and for being my sunshine and being there for me all the time." all the words that just spilled out his mouth were from the deep roots of his mind and from a special place in his heart. he was being truly sincere about everything he said. 

the two didn't talk anymore and just sat on the couch holding on to this night and this memory and hoping to never forget it. they held each other and just enjoyed the silence of the night. both of them got their feelings out and they couldn't have asked for any other way to talk to each other. well, they sang to each other rather than talk. but they wouldn't have it any other way. 

youngjae slowly closed his eyes, engulfed by the warmth of his love. he could finally sleep without a worry on his mind. as for jaebum, he was completely satisfied with the song that had just been made. yes, he knew that one song isn't enough for now but it was progress and that was enough for him.


End file.
